magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
The magic of love
The magic of love is a song that is heard in the Season 1 Episode 2.In that episode this song is singing Daphne for meeting of Brandon and Stella.This song is also heard at the end of the episode 3 season 1. Lyrics |-|English= When you talk I imagine I play with my heart I've had enough now, I want to play something else To look me in the face and tell me my love When you act selfishly and far, I do not blame you When you know that this fear tightens Start to walk with me do not hide Do not go anywhere else Stop making excuses For all the mistakes you made Take responsibility and walk with me Until the bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Do not go away from our bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Let love shine When you're away for a long time and disappear And when all this looking And when you really hurt me I know that I have not cried in vain Listen to me I've this feeling will not fade Will only further strengthen Stop making excuses For all the mistakes you made Take responsibility and walk with me Until the bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Do not go away from our bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Do not go away from our bridge of love Just hold me tight do not let go Do not be afraid of me Do not be afraid of love Together we can defeat fear I break down this song Stop making excuses For all the mistakes you made Take responsibility and walk with me Until the bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Do not go away from our bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Do not go away from our bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Do not go away from our bridge of love Love, love, magic, it's love Let love shine |-|Italian= Stelle luminose scintillanti lassù Raccogliere la luce per riparare il mondo Per la pulizia del mare e il cielo blu di nuovo fare Non più lacrime amano tua e la mia Quando il nostro concerto di beneficenza inizia per noi Vive e speranza le emozioni Ascolta la mia sinfonia magica La melodia del cuore Mi tiene molto a lungo Venire con me ovunque io vada Il coraggio verrà a sapere ora Questo è il vero amore Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Che cominci la nostra luna di miele romantica Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Canta un cuore puro Energia ora guida Vuoi un destino felice Questo è il momento più di fortuna Stage luce e stelle Guardami Amo la costellazione della nostra stella Liberi di vivere insieme Mi tiene molto a lungo Venire con me ovunque io vada Il coraggio verrà a sapere ora Questo è il vero amore Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Che cominci ora, questa magica avventura Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Canta un cuore puro Puliamo il mondo delle tenebre e del male Per tutti noi Per essere più bello Vincerà alla fine di questo pulito Amo la magia onesto Mi tiene molto a lungo Venire con me ovunque io vada Il coraggio verrà a sapere ora Questo è il vero amore Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Che cominci la nostra luna di miele romantica Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Canta un cuore puro Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Che cominci ora, questa magica avventura Amore, amore, concerto, il vero amore Canta un cuore puro Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Concepts